


Guns n' Roses

by CharlineChuckwood



Series: Jarchie x Music [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betty is mentioned, Bisexual Archie Andrews, Edging, Explicit Sexual Content, Eye Contact, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fred is a cockblock, Homeless Jughead, Inspired by Music, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Making Love, Mention of guns, Oral Sex, Sexual Tension, Sexual disgrace, Shameless Smut, The gun facts are actually true, criminal Jughead (not really but idk)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-18 22:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10626759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlineChuckwood/pseuds/CharlineChuckwood
Summary: Jughead feels threatened. He wants to feel safe again, but makes a dangerous wrong choice. Thankfully, Archie is there togive him a hand.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! May I present to you my very first uploaded work. There is very intense smut in this, but YES I know Jughead is most likely (if not certainly) asexual. I respect that and it is how I plan to depict him in my future AUs but I couldn’t resist writing this. The tension there seem to always be around him can be cut with a knife and I wanted to release some of it, only for this rather long one shot. The music I listened to while writing highly influenced the plot (wasn’t supposed to end up Explicit-rated lmao), and I think you should play it while reading for an optimal experience. The songs are:  
> -Eyes on Fire - Blue Foundation  
> -Crazy in Love - Sophia Karlsberg  
> -Lurk - the Neighbourhood  
> -One in a Million – Guns n’ Roses inspired the ending and the title, but doesn’t match the rest of the text.  
> Please leave a comment, I wanna know what you think :) -Chuck

"Why did I even do this? Was it necessary? To steal it or not steal it, that is the question!"

Jughead was pacing back and forth next to his bed, his mind firing so many thoughts that he couldn't keep himself from saying some out loud. For as long as he could think of, he hadn't ever felt that nervous before. It was clearly driving him insane. He couldn't stop moving, shaking, thinking -hell- he'd soon need to be screaming to release some of that burning pressure.

"It's not too late, I can still get rid of it and pretend I never had it. Nobody saw me taking it. What if someone did? I can still return it, it's not stealing if I put it back where I took it, right?"

There was no answer, just silence in the dusty drive-in cinema he now lived in. Jughead sat down, his legs shaking. He took the reason of his anxiety out of his backpack with his sweaty hands, and just stared at it.

"Magnificent. Precise. Perfect." he whispered.

He couldn't look away from the gun he was holding. A beautiful Five-seveN, produced in the FN factory in Belgium. He had done some research on this specific model. He found out it was one of the best on the market. Belgian guns are some of the most efficient in the world, and this semi-automatic pistol was no exception. Lightweight, 8.2 inches long, 5.7mm cartridge, could shoot bullets up to 1650yd at a speed of 2500 ft./s. Jughead took a deep breath as he closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down. At least he felt a little safer now. He placed the weapon under his pillow, caressing its barrel as he slid his hand off of it. He wasn't helpless anymore.

 

Two hours earlier

 

"Son, I'm sorry… I was fired, I needed to make money!" FP said, shouting the last word.

"Money for what, dad? Buying more alcohol to get wasted on a daily basis?" Jughead said, bitterness in his voice.

"You don't understand…-"

"That's right, I don't understand. I don't understand why you would steal from the company you created with your high school best friend -which is what got you fired by the way-, then join a gang? Do you even realize what you've done? You joined a bunch of criminals and their illegal business! No wonder mum took Jellybean and left! You're putting us all in danger!"

The boy's face was red with anger, his jaw trembling from being clenched so tight after spitting out what he had to get off of his chest. His father was left speechless, his mouth slightly hanging open. The man felt worthless after hearing the disgust in his own son's voice.

"That's it, dad. I'm done with you. I don't want to spend one more night in this shitty place, especially now that I know there's a bag full of guns under your bed. I'm packing my bags for good this time. Good job on losing your whole family." and with that said, he turned his back on the man.

 

* * *

 

Jughead was trying his best to act as normally as he could. He didn't want to tell anyone that he was basically homeless. Sure, he had the drive-in, but it wasn't an actual house. All that mattered when he ran away was finding somewhere else to stay than his dad's place. Anywhere was better than the dirty trailer. The boy was terrified. His passion for cinematography had led him to see many of the things that could possibly happen to gangsters' families. He clenched his eyes shut and prayed that his mother and sister were safe. He hoped no one in Riverdale knew where they were. It was a good thing he didn't know either. He had found out about his father's secret activities way before the day he moved out, he just needed access to a weapon before he left. He had spotted the bag about a month earlier, and researched every single gun model there was in it before deciding which one he was going to steal. Knowing FP Jones, he just took the bag from whoever gave it to him, aware that it was full of weapons but didn't check its content. He wouldn't notice anything. And Jughead was right, the pistol had been in his possession for a week and he still hadn't gotten any reaction from his dad. In fact, he hadn't seen or heard from him at all.

"Jughead! Come on you're gonna be late!" he was pulled out of his thoughts by the voice of Archie, who was about to enter the school. The redhead stuck his tongue out at his best friend, who was still at the end of the parking lot, before running in when the bell rang.

He shook his head and couldn't help but smile. Archie had that effect on him. He started running. Not because he was late, but because he just couldn't wait to escape his usual loneliness.

Archie had proposed Jughead to come over at his place after class. He had gladly accepted, so a few hours later they exited the school together. Archie didn't seem to notice that his friend stiffened when he spotted sheriff Keller who had come to pick up his son. He patted the bottom of his backpack to make sure there was no suspicious bump showing, before shrugging as he realized how paranoid he was becoming. He sped up his pace to catch up with his best friend. He watched his hair as the sunlight enhanced its naturally bright copper color. Then his eyes wandered to the pale skin of his neck. It looked soft, almost like baby skin. The only thing about it that could give his age away were the thick veins marbling it.

"You seemed tense today. Are you sure everything's okay, man?" Archie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm fine! I'm just worried about my GPA; my math grades are bringing it down a lot…" Jughead lied.

"Betty is really good at math stuff, you know, physics and everything. You should ask her to help you out. I'm sure she'll be glad to give you a hand."

Archie got no answer, so he continued.

"You haven't even noticed, haven't you?" the redhead laughed.

"What? Is there something I'm supposed to notice?"

"Dude, she hasn't been able to take her eyes off you for like a month!"

He was taken by surprise.

"I'm not interested. I mean, she's pretty -beautiful, even- smart and kind but I don't want to be involved with her that way."

They had reached the house, so they got in and grabbed some milk from the fridge.

"I don't understand you." Archie said, his back leaning on the counter. "You've got one of the prettiest girls of Riverdale at your feet, and you won't even make a move? You've been oblivious until now, but since we know for sure that she's interested in you, why aren't you doing anything?"

"Oh yeah, Andrews, talk about being oblivious to people's looks!" Jughead snapped, surprising both his friend and himself.

"What do you mean?" Archie asked, confused.

"No, that's not what I meant… Never mind. How's your music going so far?" Jug changed the subject.

"It's going good. Not great, but good. I'm still wondering if I should apply for college or a music academy."

"I know you just started music but you've got talent. Everyone enjoys seeing you perform. Follow your dream, and if it doesn't work, only then you’ll go to college. At least you will have tried and that could avoid you a lifetime of regrets." Jughead said, the left corner of his mouth rising in a half smile.

"You're right. If I fail and come back, will I be finding you in Riverdale?" Archie suddenly turned dead serious.

"I don't know, to be honest. Maybe I'll still be here writing novels all day long, or maybe I'll need to leave to find inspiration. Who knows where it could be?" Jughead shrugged. His brain couldn't help but add "Who knows if I'll still be alive?".

Archie sighed. His smile had dropped low.

"On one hand, I hope I'll find you here. I hope I'll get to hug you and spend time with you. But on the other hand, I hope that you'll be far away from this shithole, publishing your novels. You are a talented writer and you deserve success."

The boys' gazes were now deeply into each other's. Jughead didn't need to answer. He just gave Archie a half smile instead, hoping they wouldn't break eye contact as he was secretly enjoying the moment. The silence in the tiny kitchen was comfortable, only filled with the sound of their breaths. Jug's heartbeat had become irregular as it skipped beats every now and then. You could hear it in the occasional sharper breaths he took, except that this time, it wasn't from fear. He could swear they were getting closer by the second, even though none of them had moved. His fingertips were tingly, craving to get a grip of Archie's hands. The look in the other boy's eyes had changed. It had somewhat become warmer, but also darker. Archie looked almost completely different just because of that special glint in his eyes, something Jughead had never seen in him before. They both felt lightheaded, and it took them a few seconds to realize it was because they weren't breathing anymore. Time had stopped running. They had completely shut the world out. There was nothing but them anymore, and it felt like if the kitchen table hadn't been standing between them, they would already be in each other's arms.

The moment was perfect, but it only took one bark from Archie's dog to break it. It had heard Fred Andrews come home from work. The man ran inside the house to grab a suit hanging from the staircase.

"Hello boys, sorry to be leaving already but I've got an appointment that could end up in a big contract being awarded to our company! Be ready at eight, I'll pick you up so we can have dinner. You're coming too, Jughead!" And with that said, he left, unaware of what he had just interrupted.

Remaining silent, Jughead slowly made his way around the table, dragging his fingertips on the smooth wood. When he was close to Archie, he tilted his head towards the stairs.

"C'mon, we've got homework to do" he whispered, heading upstairs.

The other boy followed him. He was a little confused about what had happened. Part of him wanted to make a move, part of him didn't. He was thankful his football jacket was tied around his waist, because the low hanging sleeves hid his body's reaction. Never had he thought of his best friend this way, or it was at least the first time he acknowledged it to himself. When he got to his room, Jughead was already sitting on his bed, his back against the wall and his head tilted back. That way, Archie could perfectly enjoy his features. His thin, slightly bumped nose, his sharp jawline, his many moles, his chin and his prominent Adam's apple, everything about him was attractive. He couldn't believe it took him over ten years to realize it. His mouth wasn't fully closed, showing how full his bottom lip was. At that moment, he looked at Archie again, and the light coming straight at him through the window revealed the greenish color of his eyes in a way it never had before. He leaned forward to pick up his backpack, and his shirt, following the movement of his body, offered the small of his back for contemplation. Suddenly, he stood up.

"I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be right back." Jughead didn't bother to adjust his trajectory in a way that would avoid him brushing against his friend.

Archie sat down next to where Jug was. He realized he had forgotten his chemistry book in his locker. He didn't think much before grabbing Jughead's bag to borrow his copy. They shared everything, after all. The boy was a bit surprised to find a gun in there. He took it out, not worried at all. The other came back at that exact moment. He didn't say anything, clueless of the words to speak. Archie laughed as he stood up.

"Pretty convincing replica. Where did you find it? Such a shame we can't play Russian roulette with this one."

And at that moment, still unaware that he was holding a real weapon, he put the tip of the barrel against his temple, his pointer finger dangerously close to pulling the trigger.

"ARCHIE, DON'T!" Jughead screamed, mortified.

The genuine fear in his voice stopped Archie from moving.

"Wait, is it… is it a real one?"

"Of course it is, you dumbass!" Jughead snapped, out of relief and frustration.

He grabbed the gun violently, opened the window and fired a shot vertically so it wouldn't damage anything- or anyone.

"Let's not talk about what that would have done to your head!" he said, his eyes watering at the thought of what could have happened because of him.

"Jughead, what the hell? Why are you carrying a gun around? Is that why you've been acting weird lately?"

That was it. There he was, trapped, forced to tell the truth.

"I can explain-"

"Yes you better explain! I hope you have a valid excuse for breaking at least three laws!" Archie shouted, furious.

"I need to protect myself, okay?" he shouted back, before lowering the tone of his voice back to normal again. "My dad is on a bad path, he's a Serpent now."

"A Serpent? As in…-"

"Yes, Arch, as in the south side gang. When I found out I got scared. I stole this from him a week ago. Without it I feel so threatened all the time that I can't stop shaking, I get insomnia, and hell- I can barely breathe. It makes me feel safe." his voice was shaking at the end. He hated feeling this vulnerable.

Jughead had placed the pistol back in his bag while talking. He was looking at Archie, hoping he would understand.

"There must be another way, right? Another way to feel safe… Can't you find something else? Something legal and non-lethal, maybe?"

Jug took a deep breath and paused.

"There is something I found. Something that makes me feel safer than anything." "What is it?" Archie asked, although deep inside he already knew the answer. It wasn't something but someone, and it made his heart race.

Jughead had come closer to him, not quite invading his personal space just yet, but still close enough for him to feel his breath hitting his skin. What he said next barely came out as a whisper.

"It's you, Archie Andrews. You make me feel safe. I need you." He dived into Archie's eyes once again. "I want you." He had placed his hand on his best friends chest, and got on the tip of his toes until his lips brushed against his ear. "I've always wanted you."

And that was enough to make him lose all control. Archie grabbed Jughead violently by the collar of his t-shirt, then paused for a second. Everything was about to change. He still had a fistful of fabric in his hand, but as their lips finally connected, it was as gentle as it could get. He slowly let go of Jughead's shirt as tenderness overpowered him, and he let the slightly shorter boy completely melt away under his touch, one hand behind his neck, the other on his waist. And for a while, they didn't move, their lips simply touching while their brains processed what was happening. Archie slid his hands in opposite directions. The one that previously laid on Jug's waist ended up making its way up under his shirt, and the other one went down from his neck to the small of his back, pulling him closer. This is when everything fell into place. They felt their rhythm and started moving their lips in sync, and Jug's passive hands grabbed Archie's face passionately. He pulled away slowly and chuckled. He opened his eyes and rubbed the redhead's jaw with his thumbs, admiring his features. The boy opened his eyes as well, smiling.

They paused for a simple hug. Archie was thinking. He knew what he was doing, but Jughead didn't. They were best friends, so it was no secret to him that he was still a virgin. It made him scared he would somehow hurt him, as if his bones were made of something more fragile than glass. Was he going to push things further? He didn't even have to think about an answer, because he got it merely a second later.

It was as if the inner beast in Jughead had been released. Before he could say anything, he was pushed onto his own bed as brutally as he had grabbed the boy before. He wasn't in control anymore, which was unexpected to say the least. With his best friend sitting on top of him, his rear pressing against his crotch, he couldn't hold his first groan in. Jug got the signal and started moving, slowly but steadily rubbing Archie's length through both their pants. He could feel how hard he was, but he wanted to feel more. So he spread Archie's legs, kneeled between them, and cradled up the boy's body to reach his lips once again. Once he found the best angle for them both, he started grinding on him ever so slightly. Archie's first moan made him shiver.

"So beautiful." Jughead thought to himself as he heard the sound.

He took the chance to slide his tongue inside the redhead's mouth as his lips were left opened. He was now whimpering inside his mouth as their tongues danced together for the very first time. Jug had thought that he could handle taking control but he had overestimated himself. All these new feelings, all this satisfaction- he couldn't focus on everything at once. So he slowly stopped moving again, let himself lie down on Archie's chest, grabbed his face and slid off of his body to lie on his side. When the other one followed, he then turned on his back, waiting for Archie to take control again. And he did.

"Are you sure you want this?" he asked.

"You've always been my best friend, Archie. You're also my first and only real crush. Who could I trust more than you? Who could I always be ready for if it isn't for you? I know you won't hurt me."

"I can't believe it took me this long to realize how beautiful you are, Fors."

Jughead shivered. He had never been called beautiful before. And he hadn't heard his old nickname in a long time. It reminded him of his real name, the same as his father's. But at that moment he didn't care, because as long as it came from Archie's mouth it didn't sound any wrong.

"I want you to make love to me, Archibald Andrews."

"That is exactly what I was planning on doing, Forsythe Jones Jr." he replied, his voice hoarse from all the built-up lust.

Archie took both their shirts of, and started kissing Jug's chest, his mouth slightly open and briefly sucking on each spot it landed on. He trailed down from the left collarbone, diagonally to the right side of the V-line. He frantically unbuttoned his pants, craving to kiss him further down. As he pulled the fabric of both his jeans and his underwear, releasing Jug's length, he realized how slow they had been going. The member was still throbbing, like it was going to explode from frustration, begging for some relief.

"Please, Archie, I can't take it anymore…" Jug whimpered, sounding almost like he was enduring physical pain.

The boy had no idea what he was doing. He hadn't ever had any male partners before.

"I don't know what to do, Jug, I have no clue."

"Make me feel the way you want to feel."

It didn't sound like a simple answer, but more like a command. There was darkness, power, authority in Jughead's voice, and was the sexiest thing Archie had ever heard. He didn't have to think much anymore. He confidently ran his tongue along his partner's length, heard him gasping for air at the very moment both appendices came into contact. The redhead wanted to hear more, it was satisfying him just as much as getting favors himself. He took the tip of his penis in his mouth, and slowly pushed his head down to the base of it, his tongue twirling deliciously against the skin. He felt Jug clench under him, holding on to the bedsheets as if it were for his life. There was something evil in Archie's look as they made eye contact. He kept this sweet torture going on for as long as it entertained him, always pulling away when he felt that Jughead was about to climax. In the end, the boy was left shaking, begging, almost crying from all the overwhelming feelings he was just discovering. All that was left was a beautiful, disgraced, humiliated, yet liberated and shameless body on a sweaty mattress. The mind that once belonged inside that body was almost completely gone from pleasure and pain.

"Archie… I can't hold on much longer!" he cried out, his words barely understandable from all the moans and whimpers cutting him off.

“Well if you can’t, then I can. I’ll get back to you later.” Archie said, a vicious glint in the eye. “It’s your turn now Jug. C’mon, be the asshole you like to pretend you are and torture me.”

The tone of his voice was dominant yet begging to be abused. He was thrilling with anticipation. He had trouble understanding why he needed so badly to be used, objectified and mishandled. The ex-football team captain loved to appear in control of everything in public, but in intimate moments he was dying to be told what to do.

Jughead got on his knees and kissed Archie passionately, his hands roaming all over his athletic chest, and going down to take off his pants. Jug pushed his friend in the back so that he ended up lying on his stomach. He scooted to between his legs and grabbed his butt cheeks tightly, his nails leaving red trails on the milky skin. The boy’s mind was full of ideas, he was a virgin but he knew many things about sex, mainly from reading about it. He spread his partner’s ass open, and bent down. He blew lightly along the crack, feeling Archie shiver and arch his back in anticipation. He gave his cheeks open mouth kisses, progressively approaching his hole. Suddenly, he raised his head again. He had an idea.

“Archie, be a good boy now, will you? Push your butt up with your knees and spread your pretty ass for me, please.”

Archie eagerly obeyed. He was now on his knees, his head sunken in the mattress with his hole held up in the cold air. Jughead didn’t warn him when he started kissing and sucking straight on it. The redhead was gasping for air at this new and exquisite feeling. He could now feel the tongue of his partner rimming him, pushing a little harder, almost going inside of him. As he went on pleasing Archie, Jughead reached for the boy’s length from beneath him, his other arm supporting his own body weight. He started jerking him off, but despite the precum already dripping from his tip, the skin was too dry. He put his hand in front of Archie’s mouth. He was going to tell him to spit, but the boy had already taken his fingers in his mouth, frantically sucking on them as a sign of total obedience. The submissive one had understood his partner’s action, so when he let go of the fingers, he spat in the palm of Jughead’s hand. The green-eyed boy went back to what he was previously doing, and Archie was sent straight to places he didn’t know he could reach. He moaned loudly into the bed sheets, letting himself slip away into pleasure. Jughead could swear he heard his name a few times.

“It’s okay babe. You can come for me now.” Jug said in his deepest voice.

It was all it took. Merely five seconds later, Archie was all over the sheets, his stomach and his partner’s hand.

Jughead lay down on a clean area of the bed.

“What a mess! You’re gonna have to make up for that.” He said, showing his cum covered hand.

Archie looked at him, fighting the urge to fall asleep. Effectively, his job wasn’t done yet. Jug’s member was still waiting for relief, and it looked painful. He suddenly remembered it was his best friend’s first time, which he had easily forgotten under his exceptionally confident touch and dominant attitude. He scooted close to him, their bodies touching from their foreheads to their feet. He giggled as he noticed that Jug’s beanie was still on his head, it seemed like he was born with it. He took it off, almost in slow motion, and got a grip on the wavy black hair that was revealed. They kissed, and it felt like all dominance was gone from both of them. They were back to a slow rhythm that was prone to bring out the tenderness they’ve had for each other since they met. Archie kept his left hand in Jug’s hair, massaging it, while the other roamed to his pulsing member. He stroked it slowly and built up the rhythm as he paid attention to every kind of reaction he was getting – whether it was a moan, a groan, a sharp breath or clenched muscles. He was enjoying every sound coming from Jughead’s mouth as he felt the vibrations on his tongue. Soon, the moans had turned into helpless whimpers when the virgin reached his climax. The words were unintelligible, except for Archie’s name. They were both exhausted, covered in sweat and cum.

“That is absolutely and utterly disgusting.” Jug whispered jokingly.

“Have you forgotten our farm trip when we were eight?” Archie replied, chuckling.

“Oh, that time we got covered in cow shit in the morning and then learned we wouldn’t have access to a bathroom until the evening?” He asked, and Archie nodded. “Yeah, you’re right, shower can wait.”

They somehow found enough strength to laugh.

“But there are things that can’t” the redhead said while getting out of bed. “Like my dad.”

He texted his father that they had too much work to go out for dinner, asked him to bring some food home and leave it in the kitchen.

“That was number one. And now…”

He approached Jughead’s bag and took the gun out. He walked over to his desk where fresh flowers were put in a vase. He took the charger out of the handle, and placed a rose inside the barrel, as a reference to his favorite band and a moment of peace during the Spanish revolution, during which soldiers put flowers in their guns and refused to shoot. He had always been a history nerd. He put the weapon inside the vase.

“Much better.” He said, returning to bed.

He pulled the sheets over both him and his best friend, and put an arm around his waist.

“You’re safe with me. You don’t need to put yourself into trouble like that. If someone tries to hurt you, I swear I’ll send them six feet under the ground in a wooden box.”.

Archie’s voice was softer than ever, and he kissed Jughead repeatedly, from his shoulder to his forehead before pecking his lips languorously. The other boy was speechless. He was barely processing what had happened, and what was still happening. He couldn’t help but ask the one question that was burning his lips.

“Archie, this doesn’t seem real and I hate to bring it up but… what are we now?” his voice was shy and soft.

“We are us, Jug. We are what we’ve always been, except that now we know some things. I guess we will still be us, in a way that will be influenced by the memories of tonight.”

Archie kissed him again, ever so tenderly. Things had changed pretty quickly. It took an intimate experience to make him realize how much he had been wanting their relationship to be this way. Jughead sighed happily.

“It’s okay Juggie, you can go to sleep now. You’re safe with me. You don’t have to be afraid anymore.

Jughead knew that the sweet Archibald Andrews was no help against the ones he feared, but at that moment it didn’t matter. All that mattered was them. His childhood best friend and him, sharing this special moment and reliving the memories while curled up against each other’s bare bodies. He closed his eyes and drifted away, noticing that Archie was humming “One in a Million” by Guns N’ Roses, trying not to be the first one to fall asleep. The last thought he had was that everyone probably wanted an Archie Andrews in their life, and that he was the only one to be that lucky.


End file.
